Simple Solution
by Jolene Kelly
Summary: Buffy is covered in slime and it's starting to make her weak. Giles is out of town and Willow calls the only other person she knows that can help her, but someone else also shows up later that has the cure and some other info. that will change their lives


**Simple Solution**

**By: Vampslayer'06**

Character Pairups: Buffy/Angel, Willow/Wesley

"Buffy…we'll have this solved. Don't worry. We just have to find a cure for the fungus demon slime." Buffy was covered with green and brown slime. They had fought a hard battle and once she got the sword, she killed it. But the demon exploded slime when she slayed him. It was weird though. She was the only one that got slimed. It was taking her powers away, making her weak. "C'mon, Buff. Let's go home. We'll figure this out. Meanwhile, you should try to shower and rest." Buffy moaned and they got into Willow's car and drove to Buffy's house.

While Buffy was in the shower, Willow called the only person besides Giles (because he was out of town at a convention) that she knew that could help her. She knew Buffy wouldn't approve, but it was the only way. A voice picked up at the other line.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations. My name is Harmony. What can I help you with?"

"Harmony?"

"Willow? Is that you?"

"Yes. Um…Is Wesley there?"

"Yeah…hang on a minute. I'll transfer you over."

"Wesley here."

"Hey Wes."

"Willow?" he was so shocked to hear from her. The last time they had talked was Graduation Night.

"Yeah. It's me. I need some help. It's Buffy."

"What's wrong?"

Willow explained what happened in extreme detail and Wesley started researching.

"Oh. One more thing Wes, if you don't mind."

"What could that be my dear?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell Angel."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't need to be worried about her ex showing up when she's like this."

"Ok. I'll bring some research and I'll bring it over."

"Ok. When could you be here?"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be there. I promise. See you then."

"Ok. See you then."

When Willow hung up the phone, Buffy had gotten out of the shower. Luckily, Willow bottled some of the slime up before all of it was washed away. Buffy made herself comfortable on the couch and watched TV. Willow had to tell her.

"Buffy…I called someone to help you out."

Buffy sat up. "Who exactly, Willow?"

Willow gulped. "It's not as bad as you think. It's not who you think it is."

While Buffy pondered, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Willow said, rushing to the door.

"Willow…who is it?" Buffy called out, trying to get off the couch, unsuccessfully. Willow returned into the living room with a guest.

"Hello, Buffy."

"Wesley?" She was shocked. She looked at Willow and mentally told her, 'You got _him_?'

"I can't believe it. It's been along time. Willow, how did you know where to contact him?"

"We've been talking to each other for a long time. I help him with work at AI."

"What's AI?"

Willow looked at Wesley, then Buffy. "Never mind…uh…Buffy you relax here and Wesley and I will go upstairs and analyze this data. You just stay here. Don't come upstairs. You need to rest."

Buffy huffed. "Fine. I'll be good."

Wesley and Willow headed to Buffy's bedroom. He unpacked everything and ran the slime through diagnostic DNA tests.

"Wesley? What did you tell Angel?"

"I told him that I would take a little vacation time. You know, go sight seeing. He totally agreed with it...surprisingly well…"

"Ok. So he has no idea of you being here then, right?"

"As far as I know. Hey Willow. Come look at this molecular structure."

He pulled it up on the screen. "I've never seen one like this before. It's molecular points are different than all of the rest of the complex cell wall." Willow said.

Wesley pulled off his glasses and stared at her in shock. Willow looked at him and laughed. "What? I know my demon biology."

"That's really good…" Wesley growled lowly. After realizing what he did, they both went back to work, shocked.

A few hours later, Wes was asleep on Buffy's bed.

"I found it!" Willow screamed.

"Wha…What was that?" Wesley rubbed his eyes.

"I've found the cure. Come here and look at this." Wesley walked over to Willow's laptop and his eyes bugged out.

Meanwhile…back down stairs…

Buffy had fallen asleep until she heard the door bell ring. "Willow…there's someone at the door. Willow?"

Buffy crawled off the couch, almost losing her balance and opened the door. Nothing would have braced her for what stood at her doorstep.

"Aaaangel? Oh my god…"

"Hey Buff."

_God, did he look good_, Buffy thought to herself. He had lost weight, was wearing leather and he looked gorgeous. She almost forgot about the curse.

He smiled and said, "Can I come in?"

'Oh yeah…sure…"

They sat on the couch talking for awhile about AI, relationships and her condition.

"Well, I know the cure for that."

"Really? Give it to me."

Angel leaned in and slowly kissed her. She relaxed and his tongue swept against hers.

That's when Wesley and Willow came running down the stairs.

"Buffy…Buffy we found the…….cure…"

Willow stood there. "I guess you found it."

"What do you mean?"

Angel turned towards Buffy. "The cure is souled vampire's saliva. We kissed and that's how you got the cure. I told you I knew what I was doing." Buffy sat there, astonished.

"Was that the only reason that you came back?"

Angel shuffled around and said, "No…there is something else…can we talk in private?"

"Sure" They moved to the kitchen. "Buffy, there's no way around it so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Buffy got nervous and said, "Ok. Well if you have something to say, then just say it."

Angel took a deep breath and said, "The curse is reversed."

Buffy dropped her glass of water that she had been drinking. "When…how?"

"I went to a ritual in South Africa and black magic gypsies made my soul permanent. Buffy, we're free…"

Buffy ran into her lover's arms as he picked her up and swung her around. She looked into his eyes as he put her on the counter and started to kiss her neck.

"Buffy…it's been to long" Angel growled as he started towards her breast.

"I knnowww…." Buffy moaned.

Meanwhile in the living room…

Willow looked at Wesley and said, "Thanks for all the help back there…I really needed it."

Wesley looked at her and said, "Yep. No problem."

They both stared at each other for a few long moments as Willow said, "Ah to the hell with it" As she grabbed Wesley and kissed him hard. He returned her kiss with a stronger one while picking her up and heading to Buffy's bedroom.

The next morning, everyone was awake and Wesley and Angel had to head back to Los Angeles before anyone suspected anything. They both promised to take the weekends off to come see their girls. They gave their loves one last kiss as they got into Angel's blackened window car and took off.

Buffy and Willow just looked at each other, promising not to discuss what happened that night until their stomachs stopped with the butterflies…as they headed inside…

THE END


End file.
